


DISCONTINUED!!(unless I change my mind, but that’s unlikely) The Lavender Fox Who Fell In Love

by adrienthemorbid



Series: x Male Reader [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling in love with the person who saved your life cliché, Fantasy, Fantasy genre, Fluff, In story lore, M/M, M/M Smut, Mage character, Mykel Xeril x Male Reader - Freeform, Near Death Experience, Romance, Slow Burn, romance genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthemorbid/pseuds/adrienthemorbid
Summary: The Lavender Fox(Reader-Kun) is just finishing his meal when he hears the boom of thunder. Knowing the danger of Storm Wisps, he quickly makes his way back to his den. What will happen when he isn’t fast enough and gets hit by a Storm Wisp's magic?





	1. The Day The Lavender Fox Near Died

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Reader-Kun! Thanks for checking out my first AO3 story! Here are some notes so you better understand the story :) .
> 
> -Your name won’t be used until you officially meet the Forest Mage (which isn’t officially until Chap 2)  
> -POV is 3rd Person  
> -You ARE The Lavender Fox  
> -Typical Fanfic abbreviations are used
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy, and feel free to leave constructive criticism! Thanks For Reading  
> -Casper

It was a cloudy day in the woods. The Lavender Fox was walking on the pine and leaf covered carpet, his paws cushioned comfortably, breathing in the scents of the woods. He heard a scampering sound a few yards to his left, lavender ears twisting in that direction. Stomach growling, he decided to follow the softening scampering noise.

‘I would much like food, for it’s been a long while since I’ve eaten.’ With that quick thought, he made his way towards the noise. Darting through the trees, the Lavender Fox shortly made it to the source of the sound, a hare. Widening his jaw, he stayed behind the brown-furred hare, quickly clamping his jaws down on the creature. The force of the bite killed the hare in a few moments. Dropping his prey on the carpeted forest floor, the Lavender Fox took a moment to thank the Queen Vulpes mentally for allowing him to secure another meal.

With that religious gesture, he began to eat his meal. Taking a seat, he savored the taste and texture of the hare, taking time to enjoy the meal.

Then unfortunately, out roared a sharp boom of thunder; and then, the clouds started pouring water from within their depths. Startled, the Lavender Fox jumped up with a single motion and started hurriedly running back to his den, where he’d be sheltered from the rain and the Storm Wisps.

He kept running, running, running; he had to make it to his den! Everyfox knows that if a Storm Wisp hits you with its lightning magic, you’ll die. Even if by ‘some miracle’, the Wisp’s victim doesn’t die, the rest of their life will never be the same. Keeping that in mind, the Lavender Fox kept running; but unfortunately for him, he seemed to be running in circles.

‘Aah, alas! Why can't I seem to make it to my den during this storm?!” The Lavender Fox thought desperately, sitting, listening, and looking around trying to get his bearings. He attempted to shake the water out of his lavender colored fur, but that action ultimately did nothing.

‘Crackle, crackle, crackle’. The sound of electricity. The Lavender Fox let out a fearful yip hearing that sound, genuinely scared for his life, and forgot about trying to get his bearings. Like a flash of lightning, the Lavender Fox started dashing, fearful of what he presumed to be a Storm Wisp.

‘Oh my gods, I’m going to die tonight! I can’t believe it! I’m being chased by a Wisp!!’ he thought frantically as he jumped over a tree root. Feeling the electric presence near him, the Lavender Fox near fainted from fear. As he passed a thicker cluster of trees, the Lavender Fox could make out the light of the Storm Wisp charging up its lightning.

‘CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE!’ he heard, significantly closer. The Lavender Fox sped up, running even faster.

Jump! Dodge! Duck! Slide! He kept on going, going, going. He whirred past trees, near tripped over roots, dodged short lightning burts, and slid a bit on slippery spots. The rain was getting harder, coming down in larger sheets than previously.

‘I can barely see! I’m going to die, I know it! I don’t want to die! Please, gods, Queen Vulpes! Please don’t let me die like this!’

The endangered fox’s paw pads were getting sore, from running so treacherously and fast over the forsaken forest’s floor. Still, he kept running from the Storm Wisp.

The rain started to slow a bit, but the water dripping down from the trees of the forest did not, nor did the Lavender Fox. Or the Storm Wisp, for that matter unfortunately.

‘CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE!’ sounded the electric magic of the Storm Wisp.

‘No, no, no, no, no! This can not be happening! I’m so close!!!’ the Lavender Fox thought to himself frantically and desperately as he saw the outline of the cave he lived in in the distance.

Just as the rain was starting to clear, the Lavender Fox felt an amazingly painful burst of electricity hit him from behind, causing him to fall shortly to the wet floor of the forest. Eyes quickly shutting from distress and agony, an incredibly loud yowl fell out from within his vocal cords, sounding outrageously agonizing. The Storm Wisp had struck, and the crackling faded from the fox’s earshot.

Panting loudly, the Lavender Fox let out another shrill of pain, feeling the unbearable electricity travel through his body. His bones started to ache terribly, his skin felt like it was tearing, everything hurt with a high-intensity feeling describable only as sharp pin-pricks of electricity.

As the pain grew stronger, the Lavender Fox’s consciousness started to fade into a lack of senses, a lack of being…

 

* * *

Mykel was just working on an alchemic formula in his forest home when he heard a faint yipping sound, startling him into spilling the vial’s contents.

“Damn it!” he exclaimed, running a hand through his lengthy silvery-white ponytail. His one visible dark olive-green eye scrunched in annoyance, while a throbbing vein was very noticeable on his light brown temple. He quickly grabbed a cloth infused with an absorbent potion to clean up the spill, feeling lucky the vial didn’t break on his granite work table. Tossing the cloth aside, he started to wonder about whatever noise caused him to spill his formula.

‘Hmm, I wonder what the noise was… It almost sounded like…’

“A wounded animal!” he gasped, his forest mage tendencies kicking in. He quickly grabbed a minor healing potion, rushing to the dark wooden exit of his home. Mykel tried to get a feel for any odd or off energies while walking through the woods, using the fact he was magically inclined to help him. Getting a feel for anything that was off, he made his way in a fast manner to the location of the wounded creature he was looking for.

He traveled North for a while, transitioning to Northeast after passing a large oak, and finally made it to the location of the wounded creature. What he saw, however, shocked him…

“Oh my gods! It’s, it’s… a fox and a human?!” Mykel gaped, looking at this seeming impossibility. After gaping in awe at what appeared to be a naked human male with lavender colored fox ears and a fox tail laying on his stomach, he jolted back to reality remembering the reason he had come to find him in the first place.

Taking the vial of minor healing elixir out of his black trouser pocket, he kneeled down next to where this foxlike man was, opening the vial, and pouring the (f/c) colored liquid onto where the lightning fractal scar was. Mykel started rubbing the liquid into the (s/c) back, taking care to rub it in properly, as to reap all the proper benefits of the potion’s magic. Once he had finished with that task, he took it upon himself to check for a pulse, and luckily, there was a pulse from the man’s neck, light as it was.

“Oh thank the gods,” Mykel whispered, glad that this man with fox characteristics was in a condition he could help. With everything basic settled, Mykel got into a position where he could carry the man the best he could back to his home, to nurse him back to health. Grunting a bit at the weight, Mykel picked up the unconscious man how a parent might carry a sleeping child.

At a reasonable pace, Mykel made his way back to his home, holding the foxlike man close to his azure cloth-clad chest, arms supporting (s/c) legs, light brown neck supporting (s/c) arms.

After walking for around a quarter of an hour, Mykel and the unconscious fox/man made it back to the forest mage’s home. With a quick leg motion the dark wood door opened, and Mykel walked to his bedroom, placing the Lavender Fox on the plush bed, covering up to his chest with a comfortable blanket, until he had his healing items ready.

 

* * *

 (E/c) eyes opened, staring at a pale ceiling. Lavender ears twitched, and creamy (s/c) shivered in a silky nightdress. The Lavender Fox’s back ached despite pillows on the granite surface, while his white-tipped tail was pressed down uncomfortably.

Realizing he had no idea what happened or where the hell he was, the Lavender Fox sat up quickly, shouting in confusion, “Why aren’t I dead?!”


	2. When The Lavender Fox’s Life was Utterly and Completely Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, the Lavender Fox has no clue what’s happened and is completely unoriented. Luckily, the mage who saved him, Mykel, helps him quickly adjust to this weird, new life. Unfortunately, a couple of weeks later, (Y/n) just has to go and get majorly screwed up, again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you’re enjoying everything so far, and may I just say I’m really excited for you, Reader-kun, to read the new chapter! Remember, typical fic abbreviations are used, and as a quick side-note, these first chapters are mostly used as set up for later plot points. Sorry for the rants, and please enjoy! Oh and btw, I hope this doesn’t seem too rushed, I’m just trying to get basics out of the way, for the sake of romantic plot points! So yeah, I promise I’m done now! XD

(E/c) eyes opened, staring at a pale ceiling. Lavender ears twitched, and creamy (s/c) shivered in a silky nightdress. The Lavender Fox’s back ached despite pillows on the granite surface, while his white-tipped tail was pressed down uncomfortably.

Realizing he had no idea what happened or where the hell he was, the Lavender Fox sat up quickly, shouting in confusion, “Why aren’t I dead?!”  
  
Sitting up and looking around the odd place he was in, the Lavender Fox grew even more confused. This weird and certainly not-forest place intrigued him just as much as it confused him. Looking down at the surface he was sitting on, a shocking realization hit the Lavender Fox.  
  
“What the hell?! What in the name of the Queen Vulpes happened to me? What happened to my voice?! What even is going on?!”  
  
Holding his paws turned hands in front of his (e/c) eyes, he screeched loudly in surprise, “My paws! My fur! My body! Ow! My back!”  
Hearing a (deep, high, etc.) voice come from his work room, Mykel rushed to the source, surprised and pleased that the man in his care had woken after only a couple of days.  
  
Putting his hands up in a non-menacing gesture, he walked slowly into view of the Lavender Fox.  
  
“Hello, there. How are you feeling? Is your back doing better?” Mykel asked in a comforting, friendly voice.  
  
Still in a state of shock and confusion, the Lavender Fox questioned quickly, tugging on a piece of (h/c) hair nervously, “Who are you?! Where am I?! How am I alive?! Why aren’t I a fox anymore?! What even is going on?!”  
  
Confusion and a need to help the Lavender Fox were evident on the 28-year-old’s face, and he put his hands in front of the strange fox-like man’s feet on the granite table. Mykel made a gesture with his hands indicating that the Lavender Fox needn’t worry, and could slow down. Taking a few deep breaths, the Lavender Fox did as such, starting again.  
  
“I apologize for my brashness. I’m just completely in the dark about everything except how I almost died. Could you start with who you are and where we are?” he voiced, vocal mannerisms laced with fear and nervousness in general; although he was less frantic than previously due to the calm of Mykel’s voice.  
  
“Yes, of course. But first, would you like to converse somewhere more comfortable? Surely even with pillows, my granite work table can’t be comfortable.” The Lavender Fox nodded, remembering his discomfort which he had initially forgot, caught up in the allure of Mykel’s voice. Mykel held his hands out to help him down, and the Lavender grabbed them, swinging his legs off of the granite table, almost falling due to the wobbling of his legs. Grabbing quickly onto Mykel’s forearms, the Lavender Fox managed not to fall.  
  
“Oh! Are you alright?” Mykel asked, concerned. The Lavender Fox nodded, still trying to adjust to walking on two legs, but okay in the moment. With that assurance, Mykel guided the two of them towards his living room. In it, the room had two large bookshelves, stocked top to bottom, a large window on each of the 2 walls that were on the external of the house, letting in enough light, but not too much, a large blue, cushioned chair by a small table with an unlit lantern and unfinished drink of some sorts, as well as a medium dark green dual-cushion couch.  
  
The two of them sat down on the green couch, and the Lavender Fox grimaced when his back twisted in a bit of an odd way.  
Shrugging it off, the Lavender Fox said, “Firstly, thank you for not letting me die, and taking me to your albeit odd den.” Mykel nodded. “Secondly, where exactly are we, and who exactly are you?”

Running a hand through the silvery white fringe that covered his left eye, he replied in a calm manner, “We are in my home, which is placed in a clearing of the woods. I am Mykel Xeril, a forest mage, and the person who saved you from your near death state. Now that’s been covered, would you mind telling me who you are and what happened to you?; of course as long as the recalled experience isn’t too traumatic.” Nodding, but shivering in the material of the nightwear, the Lavender Fox replied.  
  
“I am, well I was a lavender fox, and when the rainstorm started, I was running back to my den, so close, might I add, then I was hit in the back by the magic of a Storm Wisp!” His (e/c) eyes dulled a bit, recalling the whole thing.  
  
“Oh my word! I can’t believe you didn’t die on the spot! Are you sure you’re alright?!” Mykel frantically questioned, fearful for this intriguing person. The Lavender Fox merely nodded, signifying that indeed, he was alright. But now, Mykel had more questions.  
  
“Alright, glad to see that you’re alright. I did use a fair amount of resources to help heal you, after all. Now, I suppose I should ask, what should be done now? Your back is on track to being fully healed, minus the fractal scar. Do you wish for me to help you return to your true nature?” The (h/c) haired male closed his (e/c) eyes, thinking, setting a hand on the cushioned seat.  
  
With a look of distress on his young face, he simply shook his head, saying, “What even can be done? My life how I knew it won’t ever resurface. I don’t know a thing about my body, and I intend on repaying your kindness.” He added on a more positive note. Mykel smiled a bit at the honesty of this man, but then furrowed his brow, realizing the seriousness and reality of what the Lavender Fox must be going through.  
  
“I agree. A transformation of that level simply can’t be done, so we might as well be productive in what we can do/control. Of course I’ll help you understand your new body, and teach you what I can about magery.”  
  
Mykel then stood up off of the seat, and held his hand out to help the Lavender Fox up. He gladly took it, admiring the charm of Mykel more, still.  
  
“Oh, and what should I call you?”  
  
On a whim fueled by some mystical, internalized impulse, he decided, “(Y/n).”

* * *

 “So, (Y/n), how do you think you’re doing?” Mykel teased light heartedly, referencing to the fact that said male was attempting to alchemize a seed of sorts into a sapling using only water and emeraldessence, while ultimate failing. (Y/n) only huffed, not even verbalizing a proper response. The forest mage only sent him a friendly, playful smile.  
  
(Y/n) now had been staying with Mykel for about two weeks, helping him with small tasks, and learning a few things himself here and there. Overall, he was adjusting fine, albeit slowly, not that it bothered either man. He was starting to better understand the concept of humanity, although of course, his disposition was an inhuman marvel in itself. He still chose to sleep outside, and occasionally would go for walks by himself in the woods.

* * *

“Hey, (Y/n), mind helping me with this?” Mykel asked his lavender-eared acquaintance, who was currently watching a bright purple butterfly outside the window of the well-lit workroom. He turned around, only to find the white-haired mage in a bit of a predicament. The thin clay bowl which held iridescent blue leaves in a whitish-green liquid was starting to bubble over. Quickly, he grabbed a vial of stabilizer along with the absorbent-infused cloth. (Y/n) took off the lid of the vial with his mouth, spit the lid off to the side, and emptied the milky substance into the bowl, stabilizing the mixture. He then proceeded to clean up the excess liquid with the cloth, but not before managing to get some of the whitish-green liquid onto his hand, causing a tingling sensation to go through his nervous system.

Mykel saw this, rushed to him, mumbled a short “Dammit”, and put his rough hands onto trembling, linen covered shoulders.  
  
All too soon, (Y/n)’s consciousness started to fade quickly, and he felt the familiar feeling of losing his senses, as he drifted away into the strong arms of his attractive accomplice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Hope you liked the chapter alright! I’ll try not to procrastinate too much on the next chapter, and in the foreseeable future, due to spring break, I should be able to churn out more chapters!
> 
> (aah who am I kidding? no one’s reading this story anyways XD)


End file.
